


The Chocolate Milk Incident™

by carpeculum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, especially for pretty girls, peggys just hella gay, theres drinking involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpeculum/pseuds/carpeculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: “yes, i know this is a bar but you’re a rlly hot bartender and i panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me what i wanted to drink, now i just want to crawl away and hide forever” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Milk Incident™

Everyone always says Monday’s were the worst day of the week, the day that you had to watch out for. Those days that creep up on you and kick you in the shins until you have no choice but to admit defeat and just succumb to the fact that your shitty day isn’t going to get any better. Peggy was having a Monday kind of day. It just so happened that that Monday was a Friday and it was quite possibly the worst not-Monday day of her life.

  
She’d slept through her alarm, missed her first class, had coffee spilled all over the new pair of shoes she’d bought just the week before. And that was all just before noon. It only went downhill from there.

  
All she wanted to do was go to her favourite bar off campus and get drunk but even that didn’t wasn’t accomplishable due to the Closed for Renovations sign that was taped up in the window. The bartender there, Joey, was nice, gave her free drinks sometimes if she really looked down, would understand what Peggy meant if she flopped against the counter and said ‘just fuck me up.’

  
She doubted that would go over as well somewheres else. But she wouldn’t be a Schuyler if she didn’t try.

  
Aside from her regular go-to bar, there were two others that she knew of that were close enough to campus to warrant walking to. But she’d heard about some pretty nasty things that had happened at the one closest, so, taking that into consideration, she decided she’d test her luck at the final one. She wasn’t a stupid woman. She had her sisters on speed-dial and she’d always been able to throw a mean right hook; little scraps she’d managed to find her way into in middle school had proven that.

  
Anyway. All she wanted was to get drunk. If a bar couldn’t do that for her then there was something desperately wrong.

  
This bar wasn’t all that different from Joey’s. Semi-loud music, slimy white boys grinding against whatever unfortunate girl they’d trapped with them that night, a questionable looking stain on the wall that she didn’t think she wanted to take a closer look at. Well, it was practically like home.

  
Now all she had to do was get really fucking drunk and make sure that she called Eliza or Angelica or even Alexander to come pick her up. Alex would probably still be awake, knowing him. There. He’s the one to pick her up tonight. If he complained she’d just threaten to tell Eliza. Problem solved.

  
Maneuvering her way through the crowd, Peggy made her way up to the counter, picking the available seat that had the least amount of….she was going to say glitter? She didn’t need to get back to the apartment and spend the next few months picking it off of everything.

  
“I'll be with you in just a second.” The voice floated down from the other side of the counter and Peggy assumed it was the bartender. She hadn't seen anyone else behind there after all. But when she glanced down to see exactly where the woman was, she almost choked on the sudden breath of air she sucked in.

  
Because spinning a new bottle on the machine off to the right was hands down one of the hottest women Peggy had ever set eyes on in her entire life. With pretty curls running down her back and one of those red backless tops that she wished she would've been able to pull off. Peggy's eyes widened and she immediately looked away.

  
Because oh shit, oh fuck she was way too gay for this.

  
Of course the night that she just had to meet this glorious women was the night that she hadn’t put any effort into how she looked. She was still wearing the previous days make-up for fuck’s sake. Even if the woman was interested in girls the slightest bit, Peggy wouldn’t have a chance, not with the way she was looking now.

  
So there was no need to panic, right?

  
She didn’t need to be worried...right?

  
Then why was her heart beating impossibly fast as she watched the bartender make her way over, shooting a smile at whatever man had thanked her for the drink. Fuck, Peggy. Pull yourself together.

  
“Sorry for keeping you waitin’, Hun. What can I get’ya?” she asked and God...she had an accent, even if it was only small. Peggy was weak for girls with accents. Where was that? Fuck, she didn’t know. Didn’t care either. And she had nice eyes too...really nice eyes. That brown that was warm and comforting and kind of reminded her of those brownies her mom makes at Christmas time. But all Peggy could think about was how they’d look with pupils blown wide, dark and hungry and looking for more…

  
She shook herself from those thoughts, shifting on the stool, realizing she still hadn’t answered. What did she want to drink? Shots, preferably. Something strong. And lots of them. She’d had a plan when she’d been walking in; maybe some vodka, maybe some whiskey, maybe a little of both. (And of course at least one margarita.) But how was she supposed to focus on drinks when she was leaning against the counter to wipe up some spill and that shirt was really horrible at keeping everything on the inside actually inside and Peggy stammered through the first answer that came to her head.

  
“Chocolate milk.”

  
...Fuck

  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

  
She did not just…

  
But by the amused eyebrow raise that the woman was giving her she had most definitely just asked for some chocolate milk. At a bar. “Oh, fuck me,” she groaned and dropped her head down to bang against the counter with an audible thump. It was just not her day.

  
“You know, usually I buy a girl a drink or two before she’s saying that to me. And it’s usually alcoholic.” Her voice was pretty, with a very obvious teasing undertone that had Peggy flushing and ever grateful for the fact that the room was dark enough to hide it.

  
Lifting her head up again, Peggy looked sheepishly to the other woman, cheeks still warm. “Can we...can we totally just pretend none of that happened and I haven’t ordered yet? Please?” she asked, exasperated with herself and trying not to get distracted by the red of her lipstick, especially now that it was so much closer. She was only human; she could only manage so much.

  
The other woman laughed with a small grin on her lips. “Well, since we’re fresh out of chocolate milk, I guess we’re going to have to, aren’t we?” And oh wow she had a pretty laugh too and Peggy was weak. She was not going to make it through this night alive. Fuck Joey’s bar, she was going to come here for the rest of her life if it meant this woman was going to be her bartender.

  
“Um...Yeah. Just...a rum and coke please? For now anyway,” And she smiled a little bit because maybe...just maybe she could salvage herself. Make herself look at least a little bit cooler because she at least wanted to leave her with a good impression once the night was over. She’d rather not be forever known as ‘Chocolate Milk Girl’ or something along those lines.

  
“Now that I can manage. Comin’ right up, Hun.” And when she was turned around to get the drink together Peggy straightened herself up, running fingers through her hair to try and fix it from it’s curled mess to something half decent at least. Hopefully her make-up wasn’t too bad. She was just going to have to make due with that; for now at least.  
“Thanks. And you can just keep the tab open. It’s been a rough day,” she added on as almost an afterthought, fingers running through the condensation already growing from the heat of the room and the chill from the drink.

  
The other woman smiled and drummed her fingers on the counter, glancing down at the other people she still had to serve. “Maybe if I’ve got a minute or two later, you can tell me all about it, gorgeous,” she smiled and then she was gone, grabbing drinks off the shelves so she could continue with her job.

  
Oh...she was fucked.

  
The night progressed much the same, with Peggy slowly getting drunker, her attempts at flirting getting worse. (Though, she supposed since she started with the whole chocolate milk thing, she couldn’t get much worse.) Even if it wasn’t working, the bartender, whose name she’d figured out was Maria, was at least letting her have her fun. Was reciprocating somewhat and right now Peggy didn’t even care if it meant anything or not. 

  
She was trying to balance her shot glasses on top of each other when a hand on her arm made her start and she knocked them over, though, thankfully nothing broke. Looking up, she saw Maria smiling over at her sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that. But...my shifts over if you wanted to get out of here?”

  
Peggy was grinning now. Because her horrible attempts of flirting had been working then, if she was being asked to go home with the woman. Even though this wasn’t even what she had came here for tonight she was not turning down this opportunity and she slid off the stool, stumbling just a little as she fished around in her purse for her wallet and brought out enough to cover her bill and slid it across the counter. “Fuck yes,” she replied and then flushed because maybe that was just a little too forward, a little too excited but Maria only laughed so she took that as a good sign.

  
Looks like this day was just about to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> so hows that for a first fanfic huh? I'd love to hear from you guys it would Make My Day. thanks for reading!! Hit me up at littlestschuyler on Tumblr with prompts or ships or anything you'd lie to see me write


End file.
